


The midnight hour

by Girlofthisguy



Category: bts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlofthisguy/pseuds/Girlofthisguy
Summary: A story of a young girl facing her fears in university, fighting her social anxiety, and saying goodbye to her best friend before her biggest adventure in life.She has fallen for a faceless man who appears every night over a podcast. Will she ever meet her mystery man? And who is he?





	The midnight hour

Do you really have to go, Oenni?”   
“Yes, has the university sent you a letter yet?”  
I smiled and pulled out an unopened letter, with the official logo of her university.   
“I just got it today, I wanted to open it with you before you leave. But, if I do get accepted it’s going to suck not having you there.” Bethany snatched the letter from my hands and held it up so I couldn’t reach and opened it.   
“Seriously, Andy make some friends and apply for the exchange program. You can come to school with me in Korea next year!” She scolded.   
The loud rip of the envelope was the sound of the beginning or end of my future. Bethany pulled it out and we sat down together on her bed within the piles of clothes and her suit cases.   
“Oh god, Oenni, I can’t look.” I said nervously gripping her arm.  
“Andy! You got accepted!!! You’re going to university!” She yelled jumping off the bed.  
Shocked, I grabbed the letter needing to see those words with my own eyes. Staring at the letters blankly, excitement, and nervousness flowed through my body. ‘Wow, I’ll actually be going to university, what am I going to study?!’ I thought.  
Suddenly an alarm went off in my pocket. I had set it months ago it went off every night at 11:45pm.  
“Why is your alarm going off?” Bethany asked, calming down from the excitement.  
“Don’t you remember that podcast I always listen to? I set an alarm so I don’t miss it. I listen to him every night.” I explained.  
“Seriously? You still listen to that guy,” Bethany laughed, grabbing me her computer, “what is it about him that you like so much? No one even knows who he is.”  
“I like his voice,” I replied, smiling bashfully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few months had passed since Bethany had left for her program in Korea. Life got a little slower and I changed my sleep schedule to match hers. Keeping her promise she called me every week, never letting me hear the end of her scolding to make some friends while in school. Her life in Korea sounded incredible, filled with adventure good food and she was making a ton of friends, she even has found herself interested in a man over there. This was very different for Bethany, she had never had a boyfriend before but she seemed so smitten with him. I couldn’t wait to meet him. My life? Not so much, I kept to myself mostly went to class, sat close to the exit and never really talked to anyone. I had one particular class I really enjoyed. Art history, always something new and exciting within the class. And the students within it were particularly strange. Some could come in in a clad of colours, others would look like they walked right out of a Japanese anime, and one student that always sat at the back of the class was asleep. The same student, the same spot, every class. He was my favourite, I’m not sure how he was passing, but it was always a comfort knowing there was at least one person who might be normal in the class.

Our exams were right around the corner, so a trip to the library was needed, our art history professor briefed us on what we needed to look over while his assistant, a philosophy major, Joon gave us all a copy of his briefing. There were so many students in the library, it was almost impossible to find a spot with any study space, finally I happened to find a table in the back of the library. It was a small table, only had enough room for two chairs. The other chair had been taken by none other than the boy who was always asleep in the back of my class. ‘I’m sure he won’t mind.’ I thought to myself quietly placing my books down.  
A few hours had passed when I got a tap on the shoulder, quickly I turned my head and reached to pull out my headphones when I saw the librarian standing beside me pointing at her watch.  
It was already 9pm, closing time. She pointed at the sleeping boy and walked away. I guess she wants me to wake him. After I put all my stuff away I walked over to him. I had never seen his face before he was always in class already asleep before I got there. He had a nice face, his skin was smooth like porcelain with soft features. Lips looked to have a natural pout and cherry stain colour. Although he had big purple bags under his eyes, was this the only time he slept? Lightly I tapped his shoulder like the librarian had done to me, “um excuse me? The library is closing now.” I said quietly, his eyes fluttered open. I quickly jumped away and my eyes shot down to the ground. Human interaction wasn’t my strongest skill, that’s what Bethany was for. I heard him cursing under his breath as he was scrambling all his stuff off the table into his bag.  
I looked up and just as I was about to speak, his eyes met mine, and he brushed past me “sorry about that, thanks” he said, his voice sounding groggy. A sharp shiver went down my spine when he spoke. That voice. I knew it all too well. The voice that I listened to every night, the voice I couldn’t go a day without hearing. It was him.


End file.
